


Hugs from Me

by aiyumipies



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Aw why are they so cuteee, Cuddles, Fluff, Goodnight, M/M, Sleepy Boys, They’re both tired but hug each other, because I said so, huggies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiyumipies/pseuds/aiyumipies
Summary: Hajime and Nagito hugging each other since one of them is cold. :3
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	Hugs from Me

The ticking of the clock in their room kept Hajime awake as Nagito silently messed his hair up by placing his hands in Hajime’s neat hair and just moving around. Although. it was annoying, it usually helped him sleep but not tonight. Tonight was different. He’s usually be really warm in his blankets but it wasn’t working. Well at least not tonight. Actually, this has been happening for a few weeks now and nobody, not even Nagito, noticed something was wrong.

“Are you awake Hajime?” Nagito asked expecting him to be asleep by now as it late. Hajime didn’t answer, he didn’t want Nagito to be worried anyways. All it took was just a little tap on Hajime’s cheek for Nagito to realize he was awake. Mostly because once his cheek got tapped Hajime’s breath would stop.

“Hey, what’s wrong?”

Of course, he got ignored.

“What’s wrong?” He asked again.

_Really Hajime? Very mature._

Slowly Nagito’s right hand let go of Hajime’s hair and tried to roll him over but Hajime was so out of it and slapped his hand with Nagito’s own before he could touch him. It only took a few seconds for him to realize what happened.

“Sorry.”

“Hajime, just tell me what’s wrong okay?”

“It’s really nothing. I’m just- kind of cold.”

And with that Nagito laughed at his response. It kind of made Hajime frustrated but he didn’t care.

“Is it because you want hugs from me?” Even though his head was turned Nagito could tell he was blushing when he shook his head. Nagito ignored him and wrapped his arms around Hajime. Weirdly Hajime felt himself turning around and hugging him back.

“Do you feel warmer now?”

Although Hajime wanted to shake his head he actually felt a little warmer now.

“Y..yeah.” Nagito smiled at this.

“Goodnight.”


End file.
